


Take my pure (and wash it all away till I'm cured)

by katienelly



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: EMOTIONS OKAY??, F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I mean it's THEM, Mild Angst, Payback, Power Play, Shower Sex, Smut, and feelings, and me doing the god's work and delivering you: Smut TM, and you don't have to squint hard to see it cause, as if they weren't already connected on a deeper level hm?, cause what is smut without a bit of angst, dont touch me I'm going through it rn, just our sexy murder nugget and her tired fixer being soft for each other, linking mentioned?, since you asked so kindly for it :), soft morning after cause they deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katienelly/pseuds/katienelly
Summary: Scylla is leaving for a Necro field training and Raelle is being very adequately dramatic about it. Also, how long will it take Raelle to charge her powers for three days? (spoiler: not long)Followed by a morning-after.And a payback.
Relationships: Raelle Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 73
Kudos: 510





	1. I only know myself with you

**Author's Note:**

> Work & chapters' titles based on the song "Pure" by Hey Violet

“This is a nightmare.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

“They’re taking you away from me,” Raelle whines, slumping onto Scylla’s bed and watching her girlfriend pack the last of her clothes into a small bag on her desk. She looks longingly at the white lab coat wondering what exactly Necros are supposed to do during field training. Or did Scylla say they were going to a morgue?

Scylla chuckles. “I’ll be back before you even notice I’m gone.”

“I would notice if you were gone barely for half a day. And you’re leaving for three,” Raelle huffs, collapsing backward onto the bed. She can already feel all her muscles begin to throb with soreness after the combat drills Anacostia has put them through earlier in the morning. Adding on top of that the mandatory linking practice, this day has drained almost all the energy from Raelle’s body and mind. Her linking skills are nearly impeccable when she can do it her way, but, as it turns out, using the army’s method seems to take her more effort since the connection it creates is initially weaker than she’s used to. She tries to cheat sometimes, though, and says the proper words in her head while trying to focus on controlling her breath. So far no one has noticed.

Scylla finally turns to Raelle, and her heart flutters in her chest at the sight of the blonde, a feeling she has gladly got used to. Eyes closed, arms splayed over the sheets, Raelle could quite possibly be falling asleep in that exact moment. Scylla walks over and takes her time to unabashedly stare at her face scrunched up in a frown, stray locks of hair covering her forehead, not aware of being watched. Suddenly, Scylla gets an idea.

In a few quiet steps, she turns off the lights, leaving only the bedside lamp to cast a dim light over the room. Then she approaches Raelle again, standing carefully between her open legs, and waits for her to zone back into reality.

After a few moments, Raelle slowly opens one eye and tilts her head. Her frown immediately melts away into an unconstrained smile when she feels Scylla’s soft touch on her knees, and locks her gaze with the ocean blue eyes that are studying her silently.

Scylla smiles back when Raelle hums at her questioningly, and offers a hand. “Come here,” she murmurs.

Raelle has to fight the urge to pull Scylla down right on top of her, thinking how perfectly the girl always fits against her body when they cuddle. She resists making that particular idea real, biting her lip at the temptation, and grabs Scylla’s hand to pull herself up instead. Luckily enough she lands with her face exactly at the level of her girlfriend’s stomach. She wastes no time, promptly nuzzling her face into Scylla, arms circling her waist, palms smoothing her back as far up as she can reach, then traveling back down and settling on Scylla’s lower back, pulling her closer. She can feel Scylla’s fingers find their way into her hair, combing away the messy strands, gently massaging her scalp, making the heaviness of exhaustion that has been weighing on Raelle’s shoulders all afternoon slowly drift away in waves. She lets herself be soothed into a deep sigh that expands her chest, relaxes further her stiff muscles, and fills her lungs with Scylla’s scent.

Raelle doesn’t think she will ever get used to the sense of calmness the proximity of Scylla’s body gives her. It’s like the whole world suddenly tunes out. She exhales and nothing else exists beyond the touch of their skin and the air between them buzzing with the tranquil energy.

As she keeps breathing, lost in the comfort and heat emanating from Scylla's body, she senses one of her braids going loose. Then there's a light pull at her hair, and another braid gets untangled bringing relief to Raelle’s skin. The feeling contrasts heavily with the tension she didn't even know she was carrying there.

She smiles contently, feeling dizzy from the intimacy and pleasure of Scylla's ministrations. One by one, her braids get detangled and smoothed out with Scylla’s delicate fingers until Raelle is left with a bunch of wavy locks falling over her cheeks freely while her forehead remains against Scylla’s sternum. When she knows that Scylla has finished, she turns her head to the side and presses at the small of the girl’s back to bring her even closer, humming in satisfaction when Scylla obliges and cradles Raelle’s head to herself.

"Thank you," Raelle breathes out into the fabric of Scylla's shirt.

"Always."

For a long, languid moment, the room falls so silent that Raelle finds herself listening to Scylla's heartbeat with one ear pressed against her. The rhythm matches her own, she realizes. Then she notices how their breaths are working in sync, chests moving in a steady tempo. Has her girlfriend also been practicing linking? Cause this feels nothing short of healing.

Raelle chuckles at the thought and moves to prop her chin against Scylla’s sternum. She looks right into the astute, ocean blue eyes to be met with a questioning rise of Scylla's eyebrow that breaks her blissfully calm expression. She wishes, she could somehow make this peacefulness never leave Scylla. She wishes they could stay like this forever.

"I'm gonna miss you," Raelle says. And in the heat of the moment, she almost lets her mouth run freely, encouraged by the comforting weight of Scylla's palms cupping her cheeks. "Sometimes I-"

The words quickly die in her throat when it squeezes with a sudden tightness. She blinks rapidly and swallows down at the lump in her throat. She doesn't get to pull away, though, before Scylla starts to stroke her cheek and the side of her neck in a silent question, the concern now painted on her face. She waits patiently. Raelle chews at her bottom lip and grows again the courage to find the right words.

"Sometimes I'm scared I will wake up and find you gone... Not because you'd leave but because- because I can't remember the last time I was this happy. I'm scared I'm going to lose you. And I really can’t - "

In a heartbeat, Scylla leans in and presses a soft but firm kiss to her lips to stop her from spiraling into these dark thoughts. Raelle knows that Scylla understands her fear. She was a Dodger who couldn't let anyone close for most of her life, every time she felt even remotely happy or safe, they had to move. She was never given the time to enjoy more than moments. And she never had the chance to even hope for anything permanent in her life, especially a relationship. Having it now, at last, feels wrong. As if something bad should happen any second to compensate for the happiness and peace.

So Scylla certainly understands where Raelle’s fear comes from but even if she feels the same, she doesn't let it surface. Instead, she pulls back an inch, meets Raelle's aching gaze, and holds it firmly, making sure Raelle sees in her eyes the sincerity of what she's about to say. "You will never lose me, Raelle."

Raelle will probably never confess how much she needed to hear these words. She lets them sink into her bones wanting to remember them, believe them. Never in her life, has she felt like losing something, or someone, could break her into a million pieces. Nor ever in her life, has she felt like she belonged. But with Scylla by her side, Raelle knows that she can lose everything, go anywhere, and still be okay as long as she can hold her in her arms.

Yet the words she wants to say the most form timidly on her tongue and then retreat into her heart. For some reason, she’s afraid again. She’s afraid that if she even whispers those words into the world, someone will capture them, twist them, stain them. She worries that once they’re out there, the universe will notice Scylla and her and want to destroy what they have. As if they’ve been hidden from the outside world all this time, and to remain unseen, unbothered, they cannot make a sound. Even if the sound involves Raelle telling Scylla how she feels.

So Raelle decides to be selfish just one more time and keeps the sacred words locked away safely in her heart. And as the light shimmers faintly over Scylla’s features, igniting her attentive eyes with something more than just hope, maybe with something close to what Raelle is trying so desperately to hold back, she allows the feeling to overwhelm her and lets her body speak for her.

In a swift motion, she surges up and captures Scylla’s lips with her own, kissing deeply while one of her hands reaches to pull her down by the neck just to get even closer. Once they started she can’t get enough, she can't be close enough or feel enough of Scylla's soft skin under her fingertips.

With Raelle’s other hand roaming over her back decidedly more roughly than before, Scylla quickly catches the hint and straddles Raelle, lowering herself onto her lap without breaking the kiss.

What is supposed to be a meaningful, purposeful gesture starts to rapidly turn into a passionate chase after one another's lips, where their mouths fall open and breaths quicken. Raelle's hands slip under Scylla's shirt exploring all the skin she can now reach, and Scylla tangles her fingers in the silk blond locks again.

When Raelle moves her lips to kiss the path from Scylla's jaw down to her neck, she suddenly feels Scylla starting to unconsciously slide from her lap, lost in the feeling of Raelle's touch. She quickly uses this as an excuse to slip her hands lower and grab at Scylla's backside to support her in the position. She hears Scylla gasp at the contact and smirks up at her almost daring. As always, Scylla is eager to turn this into a competition.

In return, she moves her arms to lock them around Raelle's neck and holds her stare when she grinds hungrily into Raelle's growing heat. She watches Raelle as her eyes fall close, teeth biting down at her bottom lip, and realizes how much she wants to be the one biting at those lips. She wastes no time making that wish come true.

Raelle quickly loses the game she started when an unconstrained moan escapes her throat once Scylla gets what she wants. She tries to repay her by squeezing at her flesh, but it only results in Scylla grinding against her harder and earning another low moan, which sounds almost like a growl.

Raelle isn’t ready yet to admit her defeat, though. She pulls away enough to be able to speak as they open their eyes simultaneously, panting into each other's faces.

"You're wearing way too many clothes," Raelle breathes out, tracing the bridge of Scylla's nose with the tip of hers, a teasing smirk dancing on her lips.

"And you're going to keep talking or do something about it?" Scylla's eyebrow shoots up.

Raelle chuckles breathily. She doesn’t need to be told twice. With her fingers immediately gripping at the end of Scylla's shirt, she pulls it up and over the girl's head, discarding it somewhere near the bed.

Then Raelle's breath immediately gets caught in her throat at the sight. Since Scylla was getting ready to go to bed when Raelle arrived earlier, she wasn't even wearing a bra, which without the shirt left her now bare naked from the waist up, right in Raelle's arms. Raelle really can't help but blatantly stare for a long moment, probably much longer than she should.

Unfair but noted, Raelle thinks and admits one more score for Scylla.

"Getting cold here."

Raelle's eyes shoot up to meet Scylla's glinting gaze and this small teasing smile that happens to possess a dangerous power of causing any sense of self-control to evaporate from Raelle’s brain. In the haze, Raelle doesn't even notice how Scylla's hand has started making its way slowly down the front of her body, tracing the path from her neck, catching on the chain of her medal, gently pulling at it to draw Raelle closer for another slow, exploring kiss. As Scylla continues the trail down her chest, Raelle feels the muscles of her stomach twitch involuntarily at Scylla’s nails scratching at her skin through the fabric of her top. Her mouth falls open in a silent gasp when Scylla finally reaches purposely for the buckle of her belt.

"You need to take these off," Scylla demands but the slightest movement of her hips betrays her desperation for Raelle’s touch. She’s becoming just as aroused and impatient because of this as Raelle.

And that’s when Raelle sees her chance for revenge and gladly takes it.

She grabs Scylla under the thighs, pressing her securely against herself, and flips them over so Scylla can fall gently on the sheets with her head on the pillow. Using the opportunity, Raelle manages to untangle herself from the grip, stand up, and quickly drop her pants but the sight of Scylla lying half-naked on the bed, looking at her with such desire and adoration at the same time, stops her from undressing any further. As if hypnotized, she feels herself being pulled back towards Scylla by an unexplainable force which, even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to resist.

Scylla reaches out to Raelle, wanting nothing less but to feel the weight of her body against her, every inch of Scylla's skin ignited, itching to be touched by Raelle. She waits just enough for the blonde to throw her leg over Scylla's waist and straddle her, before taking a handful of her shirt and pulling her down forcefully to crash their lips together again.

She earns a muffled squeal when Raelle almost collapses against her, and a low moan, when Raelle props herself in time and grinds down into Scylla's hips, the desire growing stronger and harder to contain.

Scylla adjusts by smoothly sliding one of her legs between Raelle's, palms digging into her back underneath the shirt trying to pull her impossibly closer. Next time Raelle rolls her hips, her core meets the anticipated pressure, and even through the underwear the friction makes Raelle gasp in pleasure and break the kiss. It takes her a few seconds to get used to the contact, a shiver visibly shaking her body and causing her eyes to drop close. She quickly starts to regain her breath before turning her attention to her favorite spot on Scylla's body - her neck. Agonizingly slowly, she searches for Scylla's pulse point with her tongue and bites at the skin there, devoting herself to leaving the nastiest hickey the army has ever seen.

After a few moments and several uncontrollable high-pitched noises, Scylla suddenly realizes Raelle's intentions and pushes at her shoulders, just enough so she can reach for the bottom of Raelle's shirt and pull it over the girl's head. She would gladly let Raelle win this time, but she really doesn’t want to need to cover her neck for at least the next two days. She chuckles at the whine that escapes Raelle at the loss of contact. 

Next, to the floor comes Raelle’s sports bra, and Scylla would love to take her sweet time admiring her girlfriend toned body if she wasn't so desperately needing Raelle's lips and hands back all over her burning skin.

So she tries to capture her lips again but Raelle seems to have other plans. When she leans down to Scylla, she places one kiss to her forehead, then one on her lips, then a thousand other small kisses to mark the path down the delicate curve of her throat to her heaving chest. She stops there for a moment, mouthing at every exposed inch of Scylla's skin, too impatient to focus on leaving lasting marks this time. The quiet whimpers coming from above tell her that Scylla is just as eager for her to go lower as she is.

At the level of Scylla's stomach, Raelle pauses and looks up. Ocean blue eyes meet hers, with pupils blown so wide the color is almost gone. As Raelle breathes out near the skin below her belly button, Scylla whimpers and presses her head back against the pillow, hand shooting up to thread her fingers through Raelle's loose hair, clearly communicating where she needs her lips the most.

But when Raelle rises to her knees and carefully removes Scylla's pants and underwear, eyes never leaving the blue irises, Scylla has a chance to take a good look at her slender curves, toned muscles, and that cheeky, adoring smile, and she changes her mind. She needs to see Raelle come undone. Now.

So she sits up and reaches out for her, and once Raelle interlaces their fingers, she pulls her back down on top of her. They fall on the mattress, their chests pressed together, both sighing at the feeling of their skin brushing and increasing the heat radiating from their bodies. This familiar but still overwhelming proximity makes them slow down for a moment as their lips reconnect. They kiss deeply, lazily, with both of their hands still joined, now resting above Scylla's head, pinning her down. When they pull apart, desperate for air, Raelle rests her forehead against Scylla's and lets go of one of her hands in favor of reaching blindly for Scylla’s leg, tugging it up, and hooking it around her own waist. Her hips move in a deliberate grind, eagerly meeting the pressure of Scylla's other leg between her thighs.

"Please, touch me..." Raelle pants, as their lips keep brushing together, not quite kissing, but making it impossible to pull away.

As if it wasn't Scylla's plan all along, she locks her gaze with Raelle, unfocused from how close their faces are, and slips her free hand to Raelle's front, successfully trapping it between their bodies. She wastes no time finding Raelle's center and feeling how damp her underwear has already become. As she cups the spot, Raelle thrusts her hips forward again urgently.

"Scyl," she gasps.

Scylla smirks and obliges, sliding her fingers into Raelle's boy shorts, dragging her fingers through her wet folds. The world stops for several tense seconds during which Scylla watches Raelle shudder above her, mouth agape, brow scrunched up while trying to adjust to the new type of friction. Scylla is absolutely certain she has never seen a more beautiful and arousing sight in her life.

Unable to resist the growing throb at the bottom of her stomach, Raelle rolls her hips forward again, this time precisely into Scylla's fingers, and feeling them inside of her throws her off balance. She collapses into Scylla, instinctively nuzzling into her neck. She bites once more at her pulse point and moans into her skin as Scylla settles a slow rhythm.

She doesn't mean to be teasing but just the sounds Raelle is making make the heat pool low in Scylla's core until at some point her hips start to move on their own accord. Her whole body jolts up and a high-pitched gasp escapes her throat when Raelle surprises her by sneaking a hand to Scylla's center and running her fingers over her clit. She must have noticed the desperation in Scylla's movements and wasn't going to keep her waiting.

They move together, trying not to falter while the pressure between their legs grows at an increasing pace. Scylla can tell that Raelle is getting close by the frantic movements of her hips and the panting breaths hitting her neck sending waves of heat coursing through her body. She grips tighter at Raelle's hand still on her own in an attempt to ground them both. She immediately feels Raelle squeeze her fingers back and moan her name into her skin, pleading one more time.

Scylla can feel her hand start to cramp at the angle but she pushes past it and draws her thumb up to circle it over Raelle's clit. It's getting harder to focus on the movements with the pleasure of Raelle's fingers now teasing her entrance distractedly. If Raelle keeps this up, Scylla doesn't think she will last much longer than her. She's quick to find out, though, that Raelle is already far too gone.

With a few harder strokes Raelle’s body grows rigid, breath knocked out of her lungs, hips locked down in a grind as she comes with Scylla's fingers inside her.

It takes a second for Scylla to register the sting of Raelle's teeth on her collarbone. It leaves her moaning both in pain and pleasure, no longer concerned about the threat of having to cover the bite mark in the morning, it’s all so worth it.

"Scyl, fuck..." She hears Raelle gasp, as she slides her fingers a few more times, letting Raelle ride the aftershocks. Their hands break apart when Scylla brings her arm up to throw it around Raelle's waist, hugging her closer. She feels her body twitch against her when she pulls out and brushes briefly on a sensitive spot.

Part of Raelle wants to stay like this for the rest of the night, or preferably for the rest of her life, high on a blissful haze, with Scylla's entire body basically melted against her. But she can sense Scylla's restlessness. Even though she's trying to help Raelle calm down, tracing delicate patterns on her lower back, she no longer can control the movement of her hips that are still responding to Raelle's touch. It makes Raelle grin into her neck. Now she's determined to make Scylla feel just as good as Scylla made her.

After an few minutes that really test her self control, Scylla notices Raelle's breathing begin to slow down. The sweet pressure of her lips nibbling at Scylla's neck lets her know the girl has regained her strength and focus. Her fingers resume their movement, picking up the pace, igniting the pulsating desire anew. Scylla has no choice but to surrender to it completely.

Now it is her turn to gasp, whimper, and moan Raelle's name into the girl's ear. And beg.

"God, Rae- Please," she manages to groan, hips thrusting up in the search for more pressure, hoping Raelle will understand what she's asking for.

She does. Raelle lifts her head and studies Scylla's face for a brief moment, not even daring to interrupt the movements. Her heart swells with pride at the image of pure bliss in Scylla’s expression and it makes her smile to herself, knowing she has caused it. If Raelle could, she would devote her life not to the army, but to making Scylla Ramshorn scream her name and come every night. As if wasn't already happening on regular basis.

The sudden roughness of Scylla’s palms digging into her back muscles, clearly indicating how desperate Scylla is, brings her thoughts back, though. Raelle takes the hint, having learned over time the meaning of the messages behind Scylla’s body language, especially when it involves Scylla’s nails on her back.

Disentangling herself reluctantly from Scylla's grip, Raelle moves swiftly down Scylla's body, landing safely between her thighs with her fingers still inside Scylla. She leaves open-mouthed kisses on the soft skin of her hip bone, and looks up briefly, but has no time to marvel at the view before Scylla grabs at the back of her neck again and prompts her head down to her own center. Raelle has nothing left to do but follow the urgent demands.

As much as she craved it, Scylla definitely wasn’t prepared for the explosion of pleasure that jolts through her body once Raelle’s tongue finally slides across her center. Her hips immediately buckle up against Raelle’s mouth, an unconstrained cry escapes her throat followed by a series of stuttered whimpers. Raelle has to pin her hips down, licking at the sensitive bundle of nerves, thrusting her fingers faster, already feeling Scylla’s walls start to tighten around them. When she curls her fingers inside her, Scylla clutches at the sheets, not being able to take a hold of Raelle’s busy hands, and rocks her hips with an almost animalistic need that pulls her towards release.

"Raelle! Fuck, right there," Raelle hears Scylla whine and pant from above, and wonders if it’s possible for her to come again just by hearing those delicious sounds.

She’s almost certain it is when with the final stroke of her tongue she sucks hard at Scylla’s clit and curls her fingers one more time sending Scylla right over the edge. Scylla cries out her name, back arching and lifting off the bed abruptly, leaving her suspended in the air for a long moment. She groans with every wave of heat Raelle draws out from her core, and after what feels like forever, she slumps back onto the bed panting, with an arm thrown over her face in a very unsuccessful attempt to muffle the noises that are coming out of her parted lips.

Raelle keeps staring up at the blush that takes over the skin on Scylla’s heaving chest and strained neck, and can’t help but grin at the sight. She will never get tired of watching Scylla come undone.

She licks at her sensitive center tenderly the last few times, letting Scylla come down from the high. After a while, a gentle tug at the nape of her neck prompts her up and she let's herself be pulled back up to face the breathless and spent girl.

The moment she makes it to rest carefully next to Scylla, she’s pulled into the girl’s tight embrace, both arms wrapping around Raelle’s waist, Scylla’s face burying in her chest.

“I’ve got you, ” Raelle whisper’s against her hair. “I’ve got you…”

With a tinge of surprise, she feels Scylla squirm in her arms as her breath still falls in a quick rhythm over Raelle’s flesh. It makes Raelle suddenly aware of how naked both of them are so she reaches down blindly for the sheets, throws them over their sweat-covered bodies, then reaches behind Scylla to turn off the bedside lamp. As the room falls dark, she settles back down by Scylla’s side.

She suppresses the chuckle that bubbles up in her throat when she feels Scylla’s lips start to tickle her skin leaving small, lazy kisses across her chest. She looks down to find Scylla with her eyes closed, looking so peaceful and content, and so young that it makes her heart sting with a feeling of protectiveness over the girl. She instinctively hugs her closer and starts to run her fingers through her hair while Scylla tucks her head under Raelle’s chin and sighs.

Their breaths even out and sync after a few quiet minutes. Raelle can’t seem to be able to keep her eyes open anymore and she’s certain that Scylla has already fallen asleep but then a small, barely audible voice reaches her ears.

"Stay."

Raelle smiles softly into Scylla’s hair feeling a different type of heat than before spread through her body, warming up her chest even more, making the air buzz with the familiar tranquility. She kisses the top of Scylla's head, vision suddenly blurry, her eyes prickling with unexplainable tears. “Always,” she whispers back.

With the soothing touch of Scylla’s fingertips brushing absentmindedly over her bare back, Raelle lets herself be lulled to sleep. After all, Scylla might have scored more times tonight, but Raelle still feels like she won.


	2. I'm forever tied to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! I really appreciate your feedback :)
> 
> Now, dive in

Raelle is only starting to realize she's waking up when the rattling sound becomes too loud to be made up. Everything else still feels like a dream, though. When was the last time it rained in Fort Salem? Oh right, only that one time they had their first obstacle training, she remembers.

She's lying on her back but refuses to open her eyes yet. She just waits for the rest of the world to tune back in and gradually settle her back in reality. Instead, she listens attentively.

The noise is made by the heavy raindrops hitting the glass and the metal windowsill. The window must be cracked open because the chilly air has invaded the room during the night. Raelle can't decide if she likes it or not because the sheets have slid down to her waist and left her shivering in the cold breeze. But then she breathes in deeply, relishing in the freshness of the air and the familiar scent of rain on warm concrete, of the damp soil after a storm, and all of it makes her think about home. She would always take long walks after it had rained just to watch the world be so quiet she could hear the drops fall from the leaves and hit the ground. She would walk so far and for so long that her shoes would get wet inside and her father would get worried she wasn't going to make it to dinner. But it was impossible for her to resist the voice that told her to follow the next tree, the next bird, the next water stream she saw. In this silent, eerie period of time, right after the storm, everything would start coming back to life, waking up again, recovering. Raelle loved observing that and being a part of it any time she got the chance.

A sudden thunder pulls Raelle's thoughts back from the forests of Chippewa Session to the small room of Fort Salem Necros' barracks. She can feel the power of the thunder vibrate in her chest and she smiles. She has missed that, too. Raelle really loves storms.

But her smile falls into a frown when she hears a tiny sound come from beside her. She finally opens her eyes to a beautiful sight.

With messy strands of hair on her cheeks and forehead, one hand tucked under the pillow, and mouth slightly open, there lies Scylla, fast asleep, curled up against Raelle's side. Raelle believes she must be still dreaming. There's no way in the world she's this lucky to get to wake up next to this adorable girl after having held her in her sleep all night. After having made love to her last night. To feel the warmth of Scylla's breath hit her skin, with Scylla's forehead pressed against her shoulder, or find the weight of Scylla's arm draped across her stomach. Raelle believes she's just woken up in heaven.

Another thunder breaks through the relentless noise of the rain, disturbing the blissful expression on Scylla's face. Suddenly her eyebrows twitch and scrunch repeatedly then form a small frown, while her eyes squeeze tighter. Raelle watches her with fascination, and a tinge of concern, curious of what is going on inside Scylla's head.

She studies further Scylla's features, eyes roaming over her face, watching it return to its relaxed expression. Then Raelle's gaze drops to Scylla's neck, a series of red marks catching her attention. She grins hazily, memories of last night replaying in her mind. The only question that pops up in her brain is, how many more of those can she count on Scylla’s chest?

A loud crack of thunder strikes through the ambient rattle of the rain and resonates in her rib cage once again. This time her breath catches when she feels Scylla's fingers dig into the skin on her stomach. Raelle looks down to see her palm curl into a fist. At the same time, Scylla's brow scrunches up and a small whimper breaks through her parted lips.

Raelle instinctively puts her hand on top of Scylla's fist and squeezes, but it doesn't stop the twitching of Scylla's eyelids or her quiet, distraught moans. With the sound of the next thunder, Scylla curls into her side, clinging to her arm in such a desperate way that gets Raelle both worried and melting at the sight. Raelle can feel her heart swell with the realization - her sexy-weird, cocky Necro is afraid of the storm. She smiles softly. Now that is something new.

Even though she decides promptly to help Scylla, Raelle doesn’t really know how. Something just tells her to get closer, so she carefully lifts Scylla’s arm from her waist, slowly turns to lie on her side, then puts Scylla’s arm back down letting the girl wrap it around tighter and pull Raelle closer in her sleep.

“Oh, my goddess…” Raelle mutters. She has to seriously resist the urge to immediately bring Scylla into a bone-crushing hug and kiss her because she might just feel her heart be about to burst. She doesn't want to wake Scylla up, though, she wants to calm her down. So she settles for a small kiss to the brunette's forehead, but lingers there for a moment, breathing in the floral scent of Scylla's shampoo mixing perfectly with the calming smell of rain coming from outside. Her eyes close on their own accord at the combination of the two of her favorite forces of nature - Scylla and the rain.

When the next crack of thunder reaches her ears, she's prepared for a reaction from Scylla. She feels the hand on her back start to dig into her skin again while Scylla nuzzles further, this time into Raelle's chest. A small whine escapes her mouth at the noise.

Sensing how tense Scylla's body is, Raelle opens her eyes and pulls back slightly, just enough to be able to sneak a hand between them both and cautiously start stroking Scylla's forehead. Careful not to wake her up, she slides her fingers a bit lower, tenderly tracing the path from her temple to the tip of her nose. It's something her mother used to do when she would wake up in the middle of the night from a bad dream. She would come to her room, alarmed by the screams, and envelop Raelle in a warm embrace, then caress her forehead and the bridge of her nose until Raelle calmed down and fell asleep again. The nightmares would never come back the same night, Raelle always felt safe in her mother's arms then.

And it seems to work a bit on Scylla, too, Raelle deduces from the way her face relaxes and her hand opens, sliding down Raelle's back with an open palm, settling on her lower back. Raelle feels herself being pulled even closer and surrenders to the heat that courses between their bodies. Yet, she can still sense the tension in Scylla's muscles. It makes her wonder about another way to help Scylla relax. She lowers her forehead to lean it against Scylla's again and closes her eyes. She’s got an idea.

Raelle tries to focus on the steady rhythm of her own breathing, then she shifts her attention back to Scylla. Every rise of the girl's chest, every blow of air that hits Raelle's skin the blonde notices, catches, and marks in her brain, trying to become as aware of Scylla's presence as she is of her own. With her hand resting gently on Scylla's neck, she starts to feel her pulse. The noise of the storm gradually tunes out as Raelle links with Scylla, leaving the familiar ambient buzz sensible around them.

Raelle counts their breaths, making sure to give them time to expand their chests. She can hear Scylla unconsciously follow the lead, her inhales as if more deliberate and exhales longer. Raelle lets a few moments pass like this until she suddenly feels something else. Or rather sees it.

Intangible shapes and colors suddenly dance behind her eyelids. Blue, green, pink, white. For a brief moment, she thinks she can even see a silhouette of a person...

The shapes begin to take a concrete form, her heart picks up the speed and then… She loses the vision. She opens her eyes and realizes that Scylla's body has become slack in her arms, breathing has evened out, and Scylla is back in a deep sleep.

Raelle doesn't know what to think. She just lies there with her heart thumping in her chest.

Did she just link with Scylla and saw her dreams? Or were they memories? She has never been able to link with anyone well enough to absorb their memories just through the breathing technique. It was only ever a side effect of her healing powers.

Or was this time special because of Scylla? Between the confusion and excitement on her side, Raelle could clearly decipher another emotion flowing through their connection. Something deeper, something warmer.

"God, I love you..." Raelle whispers against Scylla's forehead, still not able to grasp what has just happened between them.

She registers faintly how Scylla's nails scratch gently at the skin on her lower back before she drifts off, the soft rattle of the rain lulling her back to sleep.

* * *

When she wakes up again, it's to the soft brush of Scylla’s lips against hers. Still groggy from sleep, she instinctively tightens her grip to pull Scylla closer but ends up clutching at an armful of covers, pulling them off her own body completely in the process. She opens her eyes surprised to find the girl crouched by the bed, smiling at her. Raelle immediately smirks back and eyes Scylla’s wet hair, raising an eyebrow at the towel tucked around her torso.

"Morning, baby,’’ Scylla says and gives her another light kiss. Raelle reaches out with the shameless intention of pulling Scylla back into bed, but the brunette pulls away just in time and walks over to the wardrobe.

"Mornin'," Raelle mumbles pressing her face into the pillow and hugging it instead. At least it still smells like Scylla, she thinks. It has to be enough. “You showewed awedy?’’ Comes her muffled question

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t wake you up,” Scylla chuckles from in front of the mirror, sensing the hint of dissatisfaction in Raelle’s voice. “Can’t be late today. We know what happened the last time you decided to join me in the shower.”

Raelle lifts her head and catches the smirk Scylla throws her in the reflection while brushing her hair and laughs quietly. There’s no way Raelle would forget the day they possibly woke up the whole floor of Necro barracks when a nice fine morning they agreed to save some time and shower together. However pure their intentions were, what actually went down in that bathroom was far from pure and close to something carnal. Raelle can feel her body grow hot at the sole memory of Scylla's body shaking against her, back against the wall, head thrown back in a hit of pleasure. Now she's really upset Scylla didn't wake her up today.

She watches from the bed as Scylla brushes her hair slowly, simultaneously whispering a string of words, and Raelle notices with surprise how it comes out from under the brush dry.

"Now that's a cool trick.“

"You think so? I created it myself," she smiles over her shoulder. "Almost burned my hair the first time I tried ..."

Suddenly, an idea pops up in Raelle's mind. She props herself to find her shirt on the floor and pulls it over her head before sitting on the bed and patting the spot in front of her. "Maybe I could repay you for last night?"

Scylla raises an eyebrow at her suspiciously but Raelle gives her the best innocent look she can muster and Scylla comes to sit on the bed with her back to Raelle.

Raelle’s fingers begin to gently comb through Scylla’s hair, eventually finding a couple of small strands and starting to braid them together. Raelle chews at her bottom lip for a few quiet moments before she asks hesitantly, "How did you sleep?"

"Well. Despite the storm..." she trails off. The muscles on her back visibly tense for a moment.

"What were you dreaming about?" Raelle asks, cringing a bit internally at the small-talk nature of the questions.

Scylla on the other hand relaxes a little. "You."

Raelle's hands freeze. She feels the warmth of a blush creep to her cheeks and ducks her head bashfully. How come this girl can in one second tease her shamelessly and in the next make her a flustered mess. It’s almost embarrassing…

"Wanna tell me more about it?" Raelle tries to gain her composure.

She ties the second little braid and lets her hands fall smoothly down Scylla's back. She traces the line where the visible skin ends and the rim of the towel begins and wonders how much further down she remembers Scylla's witch mark is. As if reading Raelle’s mind, Scylla loosens the towel tucked neatly at her chest and lets it fall to reveal her bare back. Raelle remembers well - it's just below her right shoulder blade. And interestingly, it looks just like a little bird.

"We were walking to our tree and there were flowers all around us, just like after Beltane, you know? And then we suddenly ended up on the beach..." Scylla’s voice wavers when Raelle leans in and kisses her shiny witch mark. The skin on her back erupts in goosebumps at the gentle sensation of Raelle’s lips tracing the lines of her back muscles. She exhales a shaky breath, melting under the touch.

She swallows. "But when we were walking, it started raining. In a matter of seconds, there was a storm right above us..."

Scylla falters again as Raelle continues her ministrations, stopping only to leave a feather-light kiss on every mole on Scylla's back that catches her eye as if each of them was a star on the night sky. This way, she maps several of her favorite constellations, the ones she used to stare at for hours sitting on the roof of her house past midnight.

Trying hard not to get too distracted, Scylla goes on. "I wanted to run, but you grabbed my hand, and then you kissed me. And you held me close. And then everything went silent again. Peaceful."

Scylla sighs when Raelle's lips reach the skin on her neck. She feels Raelle’s arms sneak around her waist, pulling her flush against the blonde’s front, enveloping her, and protecting her from the cold air. Despite Raelle's effort, or maybe because of it, Scylla shivers slightly.

She licks her lips suddenly dry from nervousness.

"Raelle... I love you, too."

The world stops. Raelle feels breathless with the air caught in her throat. There’s no way she heard it right. Scylla was asleep when Raelle confessed her feelings. Or rather let the words slip out of her mouth unconsciously. It’s not like she said them while Scylla couldn’t hear her on purpose, she just… The feeling has been growing in Raelle’s heart for so long, she got used to its warmth, it just became so normal. Overwhelming and scary at times, like then, and exactly like right now. But still… so natural, easy.

Still, Raelle’s heart threatens to pound out of her chest, its beat echoing against Scylla’s back, something Raelle suddenly becomes very aware of. She's starting to panic, unable to move or speak, certain that at this point Scylla will take her silence as a bad sign, whatever that means…

However, Scylla doesn’t recede, even having felt the way Raelle’s body has gone rigid. She turns in her arms to face Raelle, brings one of their joined hands to her lips, and presses a soft kiss to the back of Raelle's palm. Then she whispers again. "I love you, too."

Raelle is falling. She feels herself drown in the blue ocean of Scylla's eyes, in the admiration, the love emanating from them. There is no doubt anymore about what Scylla is trying to communicate. But Raelle, once again, can't rely on her words, so she decides to trust her actions instead. 

They meet halfway in an open-mouthed kiss that is both tender and filled with unconstrained desire. It leaves Raelle shaking, and she's pretty sure Scylla wipes a single tear from her cheek with her thumb at some point, but she's too overwhelmed to care. She just needs her closer. 

Scylla lets herself be pulled back down onto the bed. Raelle pins her to the mattress with the whole length of her body as her hand wanders down Scylla’s side until it reaches her waist. She squeezes at it, bringing their hips together, moaning right into Scylla's lips at the pressure. 

Just when Raelle is about to go lower- The first bell rings.

Raelle groans against Scylla’s lips and breaks the kiss hiding her face in Scylla’s neck. “Ugh, I’m gonna murder whoever rings that bell and then everyone involved in inventing it.”

“And I'm gonna help you hide the bodies.”

“I'm sure you'd have a tricky spell for that, too, huh?" Raelle looks up and squints, still a bit breathless. 

“Possibly." 

Raelle chuckles, the sound reverberating in Scylla's chest. She hums at the feeling of the girl's fingers tangling in her hair. "You're weird."

"But like... Sexy weird?" Scylla smirks.

Raelle can't even pretend that smug smile doesn't cause a wave of heat to pool at her core. She leans in and kisses Scylla slowly, almost unable to keep their lips joined because of the grin that takes over her face.

"Very, very sexy."

She moves down to Scylla's neck again, nipping at her pulse point. After a moment she notices the moon shape of a bruise she left last night.

"I would say that I'm sorry, but I don't wanna lie." Raelle smirks pressing a delicate kiss on Scylla's skin, on exactly the same spot her teeth sunk into last night. Scylla must have already noticed the mark in the shower.

"You're definitely getting payback when I return."

"I really can't wait."

The second bell comes definitely too soon after the first one.

"Okay, babe, we have to get up now. Can't have you lose another night of sleep on guard duty." She tries to push Raelle away by the shoulders. 

"You can make me lose my sleep anytime you want." Raelle murmurs, trying it sound casual. "Besides, you had no problem with that the last two times I was late for the third bell."

"How could I have had a problem with that when I got to kiss you more?" Scylla presses their lips together to prove a point. "But seriously, this time it's me who can't be late. Izadora will have no issue with leaving without one of her privates."

She rolls them over and quickly returns to her wardrobe, with great remorse leaving Raelle spread across the sheets. She would give everything to stay and continue what they started but she can't be late again either. Izadora has already given her her fair share of reprimand this week alone. Not that Raelle needs to know about it... 

While Scylla is dressing up, Raelle sighs in resignation and gets up.

"Stupid bells," she curses all the way through gathering her clothes from the floor. Once she's finally dressed, she turns to Scylla.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" She points at the top Scylla is putting her uniform jacket on.

"Ah yes, you forgot it a few nights ago. Actually, I'm finding it very comfortable with those sleeves cut off." She grins.

It takes Raelle some seriously deep levels of self-control not to pin Scylla against the wall in an instant and rip those newly put on clothes off her. "You look..." She struggles to even speak, "adorable."

Scylla steps into her space, giving her a chaste kiss. When she pulls back, Raelle keeps her eyes closed for a few seconds longer. She feels Scylla fix the collar of her jacket and then rest her hands on her neck.

Raelle's opens her eyes to the breathtaking view of Scylla's blue pupils gazing intensely into hers.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I already miss you," Raelle pouts.

Scylla chuckles and kisses her again. Raelle holds her close by the waist, refusing to let go. Eventually, Scylla has to pull away with one last peck on Raelle's lips.

Raelle hands her the bag that was prepared last night, but even once it's secure on Scylla's back, Raelle still holds her hand, now chewing on her bottom lip.

"I love you," she breathes out, unable to say it any louder than that. She's still afraid, she's still somehow holding back. But when Scylla smiles softly and swings their joined hands, she thinks that maybe one day she will be able to even shout those words from the rooftops.

"I love you, too," Scylla replies, just as quietly.

Raelle feels light on her feet when she watches Scylla walk out the door not without one last look from behind her shoulder.

The third bell rings.

"You better hurry," Scylla smirks, and closes the door.

But Raelle stands there, glued to the floor. "Shit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking bells amiright?..
> 
> Leave a comment when you come back! :)
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr @giant-black-cat-huh 
> 
> Till the next time


	3. I can't control myself with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ask and it shall be given to you... _aka the long-awaited Payback™__
> 
> _  
> _I had a hard time deciding between a shower and a bathtub_  
> _

"Kill meee..." Raelle throws herself on the ground, limbs spread on the grass like a starfish. "Who the hell put this woman in charge? Four laps around the base and then combat outside? Is she trying to train us to death?"

Abigail chuckles and throws her a water bottle. It hits the ground and rolls towards Raelle's motionless body. "Tally totally kicked your ass, though."

Raelle only lifts her hand to flip her off just as Tally approaches and sits near her.

"Sorry, Rae. You did kind of seem distracted. You okay?" At least _she_ seems genuinely concerned.

"She's just grumpy because her Necro's been away."

"Does it mean you haven't charged in three days? Do you feel different?" Tally kept asking excitedly.

"And what are you, writing a book about witches' power enhancements?" Raelle grunts out. She opens an eye to see Tally's grin fall slightly then turn into a concentrated frown as if she actually considered this idea for a moment.

Right when Raelle rolls her eyes ready to pass out there on the cool ground, she senses something. She sits up abruptly. Her head whips around at the sound of an engine just in time to notice a humvee with Izadora and a group of Necros drive by the barracks and come to a halt in front of the Necro dorms.

Raelle's face brightens with a grin. "It's Scylla," she announces to whomever it might concern and immediately runs off ignoring the mocking chuckles from her unit.

"Guess that's enough of a charge for her," Abigail comments.

Raelle stops near the line of trees not far from the spot where Scylla and the rest of the group have got off the vehicle and are now standing in a row, listening to the last of Izadora's words for the day. Raelle observes from behind the curtain of branches and leaves, trying to catch her favorite Necro's gaze.

"Dismissed," Izadora finally shouts and walks away.

Scylla immediately turns into Raelle's direction, sensing the girl hiding in the shadows. The blonde wants to run to her just so they don't waste any more time, just so she can have her in her arms as soon as possible. But Scylla's smile pins her to the ground, weakens her knees. She watches the girl sprint towards her.

Before Raelle can utter a word, Scylla's lips are on hers, arms falling around her neck, pulling her close. Raelle hugs her, smoothes the hands across the girl's back, and smiles into the kiss until it's impossible to keep their lips connected.

Raelle pulls back slightly, just enough to lean her forehead breathlessly against Scylla. "Hi, beautiful."

"Hi, charming." The Necro smirks back and runs a hand through the blonde strands. “Didn’t expect to catch you here.”

“Wouldn’t miss my girl's arrival,” Raelle says and chases after Scylla’s lips teasingly. When she catches them, she feels herself being pushed back by the shoulders, their lips never losing the connection. She huffs at the sudden force with which her back hits the trunk of the tree, the air knocked out of her lungs for a moment. She quickly recovers, though, and in return cups the back of Scylla's neck and tangles her fingers in her hair tugging gently at the brown locks. Their lips crush back together, mouth open, hands roaming all over, while the shadows of the branches protect them from the outside world.

Eventually, the kisses turn slower, more attentive, as if they’re trying to learn their taste anew, hands settling in favorite places, tracing the familiar curves. Once both of their breaths come back to a normal pace, Scylla pulls back slightly leaning most of her weight against Raelle while standing between her legs. Seeing Raelle definitely gave her a boost of energy, but the tiredness and lack of sleep are starting to catch up on her.

Raelle's lips slide across the curve of her jaw and fall to her throat, nibbling at the soft skin and nuzzling in the crook of her neck. Scylla prompts her chin on Raelle's shoulder and closes her eyes, a content smile playing on her lips. "I've missed you."

"You have me now." Comes a muffled reply followed by a series of kisses to her pulse point. “All yours.”

"Won't your unit be looking for you?" Scylla.

“They’ve had enough of me for the day. And vice-versa.”

Only then Scylla takes in her girlfriend's sweaty shirt and mud-covered trousers. "Been training outside again?"

Raelle looks down at herself and winces. "Yeah... I swear they must have either an infinite supply of uniforms or some nice and quick witchy way of cleaning them because the amount of times I end up looking like this is really inconvenient."

Scylla bites her lip and plays with the hem of Raelle’s grey sleeveless shirt.

"Well, to me it looks like _you_ " - Scylla presses a finger to the blonde’s chest - "are in a serious need of a shower." Then she smirks. "And so am I."

Raelle’s smile widens, mind already racing a hundred miles per hour at all the implications behind Scylla’s words. “Lead on, then.”

They barely make it into Scylla's room before Raelle is shoved back again - this time against the door. Scylla smirks into the kiss at the unconstrained moan that escapes Raelle's lips when Scylla's thigh fits neatly between her legs. At once, their hips start moving in sync, hands diving under the shirts and brushing over the sensitive skin.

Without a second thought, Scylla grabs the blonde's hand and pins it above her head. The similarity of this position immediately makes Raelle's head spin. Even if she wanted to take control now, she'd be helpless. But if it's going to end the same way the last time she had Scylla against the wall like this, then she's more than happy to let the girl take the lead instead.

And so she surrenders, shaking visibly when Scylla traces her hand down her torso, tugging lightly at the chain of her medal to bring her closer for another deep kiss. Then her fingers travel lower scratching at the taut abs through the fabric of Raelle's shirt and Raelle can't stop her hips from jerking forward in an unspoken plead when they finally reach the buckle of her belt. She doesn't even realize how turned on she already is until Scylla's fingers thrust into her for the first time in too long.

Instantly, her head shoots back in a gasp, back arching from the door. Her whole body tenses at the sudden friction for a moment. Scylla uses the opportunity to swiftly attack Raelle’s neck with her lips and tongue as if her life depended on how many sinful noises she can pull out of Raelle, biting teasingly at the flesh, returning the favor of being marked by her girlfriend in exactly the same way three days ago. As Raelle is going to find out soon, some of the hickeys haven't even faded yet.

Raelle moans at the sting of pain elicited by Scylla's teeth and rolls her hips forward, clinging with the free hand to Scylla's shoulder, knees threatening to buckle under her own weight.

It takes Scylla way quicker than she was ready for to turn Raelle into a panting mess. With the girl's hips meeting her fingers in every desperate thrust and Scylla's leg adding pressure to her core, Raelle lasts only a few more hot moments before she comes undone.

"Goddess, Scyl!"

Scylla curls her fingers inside Raelle. Nails dig into her shoulder, their joined hands squeeze almost painfully hard as Scylla presses her body roughly flush against Raelle earning another high pitched moan.

"Fuck... Fuck," Raelle pants into her ear.

At last, Scylla feels Raelle go slack in her arms and holds her tighter against the surface, pushing even deeper into her in the process. She lets the blonde ride the last waves of the orgasm. It's another few long moments of heaving chests brushing together, slow kisses, and soft moans before she pulls her hand away slowly.

"Dammit, I missed you, too,“ says Raelle breathlessly against Scylla’s grin.

If it wasn’t for Scylla holding her up, she’d slide right down this door and melt into a puddle.

"Now you definitely need a shower," says Scylla.

Raelle squints. "Oh don't you even think you're gonna get away with this. Once I can stand properly, you're gonna have your mind blown away."

Scylla only chuckles and kisses her again. When she pulls back, her dilated pupils reflect every ounce of desire coursing through her body. "Blow my mind, Rae“ she whispers.

It immediately forces Raelle to recover and surge after Scylla’s lips. They blindly kick off their boots and almost make it to the bathroom, stumbling over the furniture but refusing to untangle from each other. Then they come to an abrupt halt when Raelle pins Scylla right next to the bathroom door. Head back, neck strained to give Raelle the access, Scylla moans as the blonde creates new hickeys on top of the old ones. Scylla’s fingers are trembling, brain barely able to concentrate on the movements until finally, she manages to reach frantically for the hem of Raelle's shirt and yank it over the girl's head. Her hands quickly slide inside the back of Raelle's unbuttoned trousers, rubbing roughly at her flesh, drawing her closer. The reaction is immediate. Teeth bite into her skin, the sting eliciting another low moan, igniting the need pooling at the bottom of her core.

Raelle wastes no time slipping her hands under Scylla's shirt, skimming across her stomach, unintentionally tickling a few sensitive spots there. She instantly feels Scylla squirm against her.

"Rae!" she squeals, trembling under the blonde's touch.

Raelle shifts to grin at Scylla. "Someone's ticklish." She nudges Scylla's nose with her own, the girl laughing quietly against her lips. Raelle's fingertips ghost over her sides.

"Don't you dare." It's supposed to sound like a threat but Scylla can't muster a serious tone.

Raelle's smile grows evil. But before she can move any further, her wrists get locked in a tight grip and in a swift move are pinned over her head as Scylla flips them over. A new wave of arousal hits Raelle like a freight train.

Scylla, on the other hand, seems almost unphased, or so she pretends. She brings their lips together moving agonizingly slowly, infuriating Raelle even more. She lets Raelle explore hungrily for a moment, then pulls back with the blonde's bottom lip caught between her teeth. Two pairs of blue eyes find each other and hold the stare. Suddenly Scylla grinds her hips into Raelle, who moans lowly, still sensitive after the first orgasm, but already turned on again and ready for more. The sound makes Scylla grin so wide she releases Raelle's lip, pulling away when the girl chases after her. Instead, she leans closer to her ear. "Race you."

And then she's gone.

Raelle whines. This girl is going to be the death of her.

In the matter of seconds, Raelle throws off the rest of the clothes and rushes naked into the bathroom after Scylla.

She finds her waiting in the middle, with that impossibly soft, still teasing smile reserved only for Raelle. Scylla takes her time shamelessly looking down Raelle’s body, then gazing her up, and locking their eyes in an intense stare. When she bites her lip, Raelle slowly takes the last few steps and stands merely inches away, feeling the magnetizing heat beam from Scylla even without touching.

The air thickens when she tilts her head and stares down at Scylla’s clothes, suddenly feeling very offended by their presence. Without a second thought, she reaches for the edge of Scylla’s shirt in a silent question. Scylla gives her a faint nod and a moment later the garment falls to the floor along with her bra. Raelle rests both her palms on Scylla’s neck.

Their breathing has already started to sync. Just being this close to each other again causes their bodies to adjust, fall nearer and nearer until their foreheads meet halfway and eyes close. Raelle swears she can almost hear the buzzing of the air between them this time. It's so intimate and so uniquely theirs that it causes the familiar warm feeling of safety and calmness wave through her body.

Raelle knows Scylla is far from fragile, even with the way Scylla lets herself be vulnerable around her. Enough times has Raelle been a witness to her strength, grit, and stubbornness to think that. It has been either through hearing the stories about her life as a Dodger or by watching her sit until late at night studying another complicated issue from the wide range of Necro specializations until she got exactly the solution she wanted. Enough times has the girl proved herself to be powerful, both physically and magically wise. Raelle knows Scylla won't break, not under her fingertips, not under the pressure of the whole world. Yet she can’t imagine being anything but gentle with the way her fingers trace carefully across Scylla’s skin. From the curve of her throat to her chest, brushing softly against her breasts when the pads travel gently down her sternum. Raelle watches in fascination as the feather-light touch elicits goosebumps on Scylla's chest, a light blush starts creeping up her neck, and her nipples become alert. Something tugs at her heart and it almost aches.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Scyl," Raelle breathes out, eyes still glued to the path her hand traces.

"Show me."

Her eyes snap up. The overwhelming desire in the darkness of Scylla's dilated pupils makes her heart skip a beat and then restart with a new racing rhythm. Without looking down, she hooks her fingers into the loops of Scylla's pants and pulls her closer. Their lips meet in the most tender of movements, not as rushed as before but just as passionate and loving.

Scylla doesn't even realize her belt is open until Raelle starts to slowly slide out of her pants. Once it's out, Raelle pulls back an inch, just enough to look directly into Scylla's eyes as she tosses it aside. Next, come Scylla's pants and underwear.

Not breaking the eye contact for even a second, Raelle grabs both and slides them down Scylla's legs, lowering herself to kneel before the brunette.

Raelle guides Scylla to step out of the clothes. Then she goes to move back up slowly, peppering small kisses on her left thigh, all the way up, then hovers at her hips. She makes sure to hold Scylla's stare when her lips suck at the hip bone and leave a faint mark. She takes her sweet time to face Scylla again, trying to cover as much of the girl's body with small kisses but already too impatient to stay on her knees any longer.

Once back within reach, Scylla captures her lips in a more urgent kiss, grabbing at Raelle's waist and pulling along while she steps backward to the bathtub. She breaks their little dance for a brief moment to turn on the water, which starts falling from the showerhead hung above. Once she's turned back in Raelle's arms, the blonde has a hazy smile on her face, and a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Come here," she says and lifts Scylla, who hooks her legs around Raelle's strong hips. Raelle steps into the shower and leans them against the wall as not to risk losing balance. A small hiss escapes Scylla the moment she's pressed to the cold tiles.

"You okay?" Raelle pauses, their lips almost brushing.

"Yeah." Scylla smiles and nods looking down into those caring blue eyes, shining like the brightest of stars, roaming over her face for any sign of discomfort.

She can feel the warmth of the water running down the back of her head, but it dies when the streams trail down her back, the cold wall contrasting with the burning fire Raelle's hands have ignited all over her skin. Especially where they keep her pressed securely against the blonde's body, griping at her bottom. She can't do much but jerk her hips needly, still opting for a bit of wit.

"You said you were going to blow my mind."

"You're so impatient," Raelle smirks in return and suddenly takes a hold of both of Scylla's hands bringing them up to where her head is thrown back against the wall. Now it's up to the muscles of Scylla's thighs and Raelle's core if they can keep up this position and not tumble into the bathtub.

"I waited three fucking days."

"Aw, so you really did miss me?" Raelle doesn't get more than a whimper in response because her lips brush teasingly against Scylla's, pulling away when the girl tries to kiss her. She presses harder into Scylla, her abdomen meeting the hot center. Raelle has to bite back a moan and fight to keep her eyes open at the contact. It’s her turn to take control. She won't give it up now.

"Tell me, Scyl, how badly did you want to touch me all this time?" She moves to Scylla's neck, licking the dripping water from the curve of her throat all the way up to her jawline, then leaving open-mouthed kisses on the way to the brunette's ear. "Were you thinking about me? Plotting your revenge?" She whispers.

She tugs Scylla's arms higher earning a desperate groan that makes her smirk wider. She pulls away enough so Scylla can watch it. "How the tables have turned, huh? Now I've got you all flustered and pinned to the wall. Again."

"Don't make me come down and-" The rest of the sentence dies in her throat and turns into a stuttered gasp when Raelle grinds into her once again.

Raelle chuckles. "No, baby, don't worry. This one's about you," she husks, and kisses Scylla deeply, pulling away only when they're both breathless, barely aware of the water hitting the top of their heads. "You just need to relax and enjoy the show."

Scylla's eyes roll back and close, head falling back to the hard tiles at the gentle rhythm in which Raelle starts to move her hips. She feels her arms slide down, suddenly no longer held in a strong grip, so she hooks them around Raelle's neck stabilizing herself and bracing for what comes next.

Raelle wastes no time before slipping one hand between their bodies, going straight to Scylla's center, the other following the path of her lips, which now dip down to Scylla's chest and seek out her right nipple. She feels Scylla shudder and squirm beneath her touch. Trying to focus simultaneously on grazing through Scylla's wet folds, Raelle squeezes at her left breast eliciting a moan that threatens her legs to give out.

Having teased her enough, she finally thrusts into Scylla and her back arches from the wall, chest jerking right into Raelle's mouth. At this point, it's clear that they won't last much longer in that position. Raelle has a plan, though.

She decides to slowly set Scylla down but then lowers herself right away, lifting one of Scylla's legs and hooking it around a shoulder instead. Before Scylla can prepare herself for Raelle's tongue, it's already on her clit, sliding through the dripping folds.

Immediately, Raelle feels a hand tangle roughly in her hair, gripping at the nape of her neck, keeping her steadily in the spot between Scylla's legs. When she looks up, the sight almost causes her to falter. Everything about the way the water is hitting Scylla's chest arched into the sky, mouth hung open in moans and gasps, nothing short of ecstasy painted on her face - all of this makes Raelle moan into Scylla, whose knees almost buckle at the feeling. It's visible, transparent in the desperate rocking of her hips, the strain of her fingers digging into Raelle's shoulder and scalp. And Raelle's body is craving again with the uncontrollable seething heat that floods her chest like lava, and pools at her core.

"Raelle," Scylla whines. "Please, make me come..."

Raelle almost stops. She heaves into Scylla's center in a haze, head spinning. Then, it's a fracture of a second before it kicks in.

She's back with her tongue on Scylla's clit at once, growls into it, and adds two fingers with a new growing determination to send Scylla into oblivion. To literally blow her mind.

The rocking of her hips grows faster, Raelle has to hold them down with one hand reaching up to massage her breast, the other working relentlessly on finding the sweetest spot inside Scylla.

“Fuck, Raelle… Please, ” She begs and tugs and the blonde strands harder, tilting the girl’s head to the right angle and pressing her even closer against the sensitive flesh. She gets an eager moan in response, that makes the heat swirl at the bottom of her stomach dangerously. She feels like she’s about to explode.

Not a moment later, Raelle combines all her power and knowledge about every sensitive spot in Scylla’s body and uses it to make the girl fall over the edge and come undone with Raelle's fingers curled and buried deep inside, mouth sucking at the tender clit, palm squeezing at her breast roughly. Scylla’s scream echoes in the small bathroom, undoubtedly audible to the whole floor of other Necros. Her back stiffens in an arch, sending her hips to rock helplessly into Raelle, no longer in control of the movements, completely lost in the pleasure. She rides her orgasm for as long as her body lets her. Then, her legs give out.

The world is still spinning when she registers that Raelle has caught her swiftly and brought them both down to sit in the tub so they’re face to face, straddling each other. After a moment, the water gets switched so it falls from the tap. As it starts filling space around them, Scylla feels her head fall to Raelle’s shoulder and nuzzles in her neck with the girl’s legs wrapped safely around her hips, the warmth of the water enveloping them gradually. It’s another few minutes before her breathing returns to normal, but the throbbing between her legs doesn’t stop. The high may as well just last forever, she absolutely wouldn’t mind.

At last, Raelle turns off the water and the bathroom falls silent, safe for their quiet breathing, which with time, almost lulls Scylla to sleep. She can feel Raelle trace delicate patterns down her spine and it only calms her further. Eventually, she has to lift her head not to literally fall asleep in Raelle’s arms like that and is met with a dopey smile and a raised eyebrow.

“Told you I’d blow your mind, ” Raelle says.

Scylla shakes her head and chuckles. “You never cease to impress, Collar.” She joins their foreheads. “Now that you’ve charged me up so well,” she smirks, holding Raelle’s gaze from a few inches away, “wanna see something?”

“Now you’re asking?” Raelle laughs at a playful shove that Scylla gives her in response.

"Watch."

Scylla brings her hand up so it hovers above the surface of the water, and starts singing a sound in a high pitch. Raelle watches with fascination as a string of water goes up and follows Scylla's hand as she rises it and her fingers curl. When the sound goes lower, the water forms into a small ball, reminding of a marble. With one flick of the fingers, Scylla shoots the water in the air and it lands right on Raelle's forehead.

"That was so cool!" She laughs wiping her face. "How did you learn that?"

"It was in one of the old, musty books." Scylla waves it off. As she watches the blonde something pulls at her heart. "Raelle?"

"Yeah?"

Scylla waits until Raelle looks at her again, the carefree youth painting her features. It strikes her how much she never wants that expression to leave Raelle's face. In fact, the sight makes every fiber of her body fill with such incredible joy, she's surprised she hasn't burst from all the feelings Raelle has made her feel so far. All the love and care the blonde can communicate in a single look, a single touch. How come Scylla hadn't confessed her feelings sooner than three days ago, she doesn't know. It seems ludicrous, when she thinks about it, especially considering the ease with which she can define everything that's going on inside her heart. She knows she's in love. And it feels like flying. Right until the point when she's about to say it.

"I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you," she almost blurts it out, overwhelmed. "It's scary, honestly..." Her eyes avert.

"I know," comes a reassuring whisper.

Scylla smiles and studies Raelle again with a soft gaze. All the fear starts to slowly dissipate when she gets lost in the ocean blue eyes. Still, she wants to make sure Raelle understands.

"I'm yours, Rae. Always." She takes Raelle's palm and places it on her sternum, the pounding heartbeat easily sensible. "This heart is yours." She smiles wetly.

Raelle eyes linger on her for a long moment, wide and adoring, before she leans in for the softest of kisses. It's sweet and reassuring, understanding. It leaves Scylla halfway as breathless as she was a few minutes ago.

"I'm going to make sure to take good care of it, you know?"

"I know," Scylla whispers back and nods. "I know." She lets out a shaky breath against Raelle's lips. "I love you."

Raelle cups her cheek and grins. She holds Scylla’s gaze. "I love you, too."

They stay entangled in the water for a long time, whispering sweet nothings, tracing random shapes on each other’s skin. Scylla shows a few more impressive tricks at which Raelle’s eyes go wide and her lighthearted laughter rings in the bathroom every time. When the water starts getting cold, Scylla mouths several unintelligible for Raelle words and the temperature gradually rises.

“Is there anything you cannot do??” The look of complete awe on the blonde’s face make Scylla blush.

At last, they actually manage to wash themselves, but not without several of Raelle’s attempts to distract Scylla by trying to kiss her with foam all over her face. When Raelle finally stands up to step out of the bathtub, Scylla catches a glimpse of the fresh bruise on her back.

"Tally kicked your ass again?"

Raelle gasps offended. "You could at least show some sympathy since it’s actually your fault.“

Scylla raises an eyebrow. “Mine?”

Raelle opens her arms with a big towel to envelop Scylla with. Scylla jumps out of the tub and it folds neatly around her shoulders.

“I was too distracted thinking about what I’d do to you once you come back. Simply couldn't get my mind off you.” Raelle smirks watching Scylla’s eyes grow darker at her teasing.

Scylla leans in close. “And have you done to me everything you thought about?”

Despite the chill air, Raelle starts to feel her skin growing hot again. “Most of it…” She closes the gap and kisses Scylla tenderly, a hint of hunger hiding in the way her tongue slides across Scylla’s bottom lip.

Suddenly Scylla’s stomach lets out a loud rumble.

Raelle chuckles as the girl hides her face in her neck and groans. “And I’ll show you the rest once we get some food in you. C’mon.”

As they’re putting on fresh clothes, Raelle grunts and turns to Scylla.

"I still can't believe you have a bathtub in your dorm when I have to follow Abigail's stupid schedule just to get five minutes in the shower."

"You’re welcome to use it anytime you want," Scylla smirks. "Those are some perks of being a Necro. Single room and a bathtub."

"And mushrooms, I guess," Raelle adds.

"Are you making fun of me?" Scylla brings a hand to her chest.

Raelle’s grin immediately falls. The expression on Scylla's face tells her the girl is dead-serious and deeply insulted.

"Wha- um, no? I was- Just-" Raelle starts to panic, but Scylla can't hold a steady face anymore and breaks into laughter. Raelle pauses in realization. Then she starts laughing along with the brunette.

Suddenly, Scylla stops and points a finger at Raelle. "Seriously, though. Never joke about mushrooms."

Later, as they finally make it to dinner together, very fashionably late, Abigail is the first to notice them entering the room.

"Look who's come back from the dead!"

Tally frowns beside her. "I literally can't tell if you're talking about Raelle or Scylla, right now."

Abigail looks at her resigned. "Just- Both…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I see a comment I smile
> 
> And every time they kiss I swear I could fly
> 
> So please, don't be shy :)
> 
> You can also catch me on Tumblr: @giant-black-cat-huh
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
